A photodetector may absorb radiation and generate an electric current. A waveguide may guide light to the photodetector.
A very high index of refraction detector material (detector) may be “butt coupled” next to a lower index of refraction waveguide. In a conventional butt-coupled waveguide detector, the waveguide may meet the detector at a 90-degree angle. When light in the waveguide meets the detector material, the 90-degree waveguide-detector interface may cause an undesirable backward light reflection, e.g., greater than 25% reflection.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.